Metal Gear Files: Last Recovered
by hikaruhorunobu
Summary: Esta historia cuenta como Jack supera su frustración después del rompimiento de Rosemary y la promesa que le hizo a Olga Gurlukovich, salvar a Sunny de Los Patriotas. - !Fanatico, acompaña a Jack en esta nueva aventura! - De fans para fans -
1. Visita Inesperada

**Hola :)** Este es mi primer FanFic y espero les guste. Me costó un montón acomodar las ideas que tenía en la mente y plasmarlas al papel XD la verdad es mucho trabajo y mucho tiempo el que hay que invertir. Pero lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes los lectores y a esos personajes de Metal Gear que nos dan vueltas la cabeza con tantas preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Hace mucho tiempo que Rose no veía a ese hombre frente a sus ojos. ¿Qué hace aquí? y lo más importante, ¿Qué quiere?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Visita inesperada<strong>

Encuentro divertido la forma en cómo manejas a ese hombre, Rose –

Rose se había sorprendido al escuchar esa voz que le sonaba familiar y dejó caer al suelo todas las compras que había hecho del supermercado. Miró al hombre que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el sofá y este le regalo una sonrisa amigable.

¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? – la voz de Rose se escuchó preocupada

El hombre vestido de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra con adornos platinados dió una última bocanada a su cigarro marca Belomo, después dejó la colilla en una maceta pequeña que estaba junto a él. Luego se dirigió a Rose para ayudarla a levantar la comida que se le había caído y ella por su parte dió unos pasitos hacia atrás.

Querida, actúas como si nunca me hubieras visto antes – mostro una naranja a Rose que había recogido del suelo. – Sabes que nos dejaste plantados la última vez que supimos de ti, no nos costó mucho encontrarte. La verdad es que fué pereza de mi parte –

¡¿Qué quieres Antón?! – Rose había interrumpido con voz altanera

¡Valla, te acuerdas de mi nombre, perra! – Antón gritó a Rose y arrojó la naranja con todas sus fuerzas hacia la pared de la cocina.

Rose lanzó un alarido del susto y había escuchado como la naranja se abría contra la pared, para después caer con un sonido de un splash. De pronto Antón ya la tenía de las manos para después tumbarla al suelo y propinarle una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda que de inmediato le dejó una marca roja.

Los patriotas saben que esperas un hijo de ese hombre mi querida Rose – él le susurró al oído y Rose abrió los ojos lo más que pudo – te mataría si pudiera pero parece que ellos te necesitan con vida –

Antón olió el cabello largo y castaño de Rose mientras trataba de colocar una de sus piernas entre las de ella.

Seguro que te arreglaste para él, así caería en tus encantos como todos los hombres con los que te has acostado. Apuesto a que no sabe sobre tu pasado por completo ¿O me equivoco? –

Rose comenzó a llorar.

¡Oh, vamos!, como si en verdad te doliera. Esa eres tú y no lo puedes cambiar. Estas feliz, verdad. Ahora un favor para Los Patriotas, querida. Dile a ese hombre cuando regrese que: "Tuviste un aborto". Los patriotas quieren al ser que llevas dentro –

Antón se levantó dejando a Rose en el suelo mientras lloraba. La puerta del departamento se escuchó abrirse y después cerrarse con un leve clic. Rose por su cuenta ya tenía tiempo observando el teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de madera al fondo de la cocina. Pero por algún motivo no encontró las fuerzas para levantarse.

Poco después el sabor al alcohol se había ido y los recuerdos le llenaban la cabeza con incontrolables palabras quejumbrosas. Giró la mirada de un lugar a otro y pronto se dió cuenta que estaba en un callejón tratando de levantarse con sus dos piernas. Luego un sabor ácido le llenó la garganta hasta llegar al punto de regurgitar dos veces y, para cuando ya se había levantado por fin, su estómago devolvió todo el alcohol que había bebido en un vomito blanquecino y olor a vodka.

¡Maldición! – era la segunda vez que se emborrachaba en alrededor de 8 horas - ¡Genial!, esperas a un hijo y lo mejor que sabes hacer es beber alcohol. ¡Qué gran padre serías! – su garganta la sintió áspera y se dió cuenta que su voz se había endurecido

Se detenía con cada pared que podía tantear con las manos y caminaba hacia donde sus piernas lo llevan. Y pronto se dió cuenta que la gente lo miraba por las calles, algunos se reían, otros se acercaban para brindarle apoyo pero él siempre los apartaba. Hasta que se le acercó un policía.

¡Hey hombre! Creo que deberías detenerte ahí. Terminarás atropellado en la primera avenida que cruces – le ofreció una mano para sostenerlo - ¡Que, acaso piensas morir! –

Morir. Si. ¿Es eso lo que quiero? – Jack se dijo para sí.

Pronto Jack terminó por caer al suelo, sus rodillas habían flaqueado y pensó que sus parpados eran demasiado pesados como para volver a abrir sus ojos. Pero los abrió una vez más y el policía que estaba junto a él, trataba de animarlo mientras esculcaba sus bolsillos en busca de una identificación.

¡Con que eres militar! – el poli se sorprendió - ¡Valla sorpresa! ¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda llevarte joven héroe? -

El timbre de la puerta había sonado 3 veces y Rose se apresuraba para ocultar con maquillaje el golpe en la mejilla que Antón le había dejado, para que Jack no se diera cuenta. Cuando abrió la puerta un policía sostenía a Jack por los hombros mientras este saludaba con un cordial – ¡Buenas Noches, Señorita! –

* * *

><p>Listo. Aquí termina el primer capítulo. Hasta la próxima semana :D<p> 


	2. Las Promesas son del Pasado

**¡Es el segundo! :D **

Ahora que leerán este segundo capítulo aprovecho para agradecerle a Rubí alumna mía por todo el esfuerzo y tiempo que le ha tomado hacer las revisiones de los capítulos, a pesar de la carga de trabajo que tiene por sus estudios. ¡Rubí eres grande! :D Muchas gracias.

Y también Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen los capítulos por db y la página oficial de en Raiden – MGR aquí pongo los enlaces para que se den una vueltita.

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Una canción suena en los sueños de Jack mientras duerme y lo hacen recordar hechos de su pasado que quedaron inconclusos

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 – Las Promesas son del Pasado<strong>

Olga estaba frente a él. Gritándole algo que no podía entender. La imagen era tan clara, pero el sonido que emanaba de su boca, permanecía muda- A Jack le costaba mantener la concentración en ella. Cuando Jack levantó su mano para alcanzarla, Olga había recibido una bala en la frente. Y Jack se desmoronó al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía. La vió allí tirada, dejando ese rastro de sangre en el suelo, la sangre le pareció tan brillante, que él mismo juraría que podría reflejarse sin ninguna perturbación. Pero de alguna forma ella se levantó mientras se apoyaba en su sangre espesa y chiclosa. Entonces Olga se acercó a él. Tomo las mejillas de Jack y éste sintió las manos frías de la mujer. Y las estelas de rojo carmesí que caían de las suaves manos de Olga comenzaban a dibujarse en el rostro del joven soldado, mientras Jack se congelaba del miedo frente al agujero obscuro de la bala que, atravesaba la frente de la madre. Su mirada imploraba por un consuelo desde la tumba.

~ Las promesas son del pasado ~

~ Promesas que de alguna forma,

Llegan a ser un tormento ~

~ Si no son cumplidas,

En el presente futuro… ~

Jack se despertó escuchando una canción que pasaba en la estación de radio que a Rose le gustaba oír. ~ Las promesas del pasado… ~ y ese recuerdo de Olga con la bala en la frente le cruzó por la cabeza como un rayo. Para después pasarse una mano en su frente y descubrir que sudaba frío. Luego decidió girarse a la derecha y vió la puerta del baño entre abierta, dedujo que Rose se estaba dando una ducha matutina, y después recordó que ella quizá iría a trabajar. Los tiempos no los tenía claros. Todo le era confuso. Y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Rose estaba peinándose en el banquito frente al espejo. El olor del shampoo le era agradable y decidió levantarse.

~ Esa chica que me vuelve loco ~

~ Y se llama Mary ~

A Rose le encantaba escuchar la radio por las mañanas y a Jack comenzaban a sonarle extrañas las canciones, se parecían mucho a lo que estaba viviendo justo ahora. Se preguntaba por qué el artista no había elegido el nombre de Rosemary en vez de Mary y así todo iría como una película donde después de la calma venía la tormenta. Pero él no quería eso. No ahora que miraba a Rose peinarse su cabello castaño.

- ¿Qué pasa Jack? – dijo Rose mientras lo veía por el espejo

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no pasa nada. Buenos días Rose -

- Buenos días – ella sonrió para él y después se preguntó si Jack seguiría aturdido por el alcohol

- Rose ¿Puedo abrazarte? – se levantó poco a poco

- ¡Claro! Después de todo serás mi esposo Jack – ella se acomodó el cabello hacia la izquierda antes de que él se aproximara

Jack se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, la miró en el espejo y la contempló durante un momento.

- Te vez hermosa Rose – Jack le recogió el cabello hacia atrás

- ¡No espera! –

En la mejilla izquierda de Rose había una marca descolorida y difuminada por el maquillaje, pero se percibía que era un golpe. Y uno muy fuerte.

- ¡Yo, yo! ¿Yo te hice eso en tu rostro? – Jack retrocedió sorprendido – ¿Te hice eso cuando estaba borracho? -

- ¡No Jack, tu no hiciste nada! –

- ¿Qué clase de padre seré para ese bebé cuando nazca Rose?, si, si ni siquiera he podido controlarme con la bebida –

- Lo del alcohol se debe a tus pesadillas y traumas de las misiones Jack, no tiene nada que ver con todo esto –

- Entonces ¿Cómo paso lo que está en tu cara? –

Rose recordó a Antón, y pensó muy bien lo que estaba por decir:

- Ayer en el trabajo – las palabras sonaban entrecortadas – llegó un negociador de Italia, buscaba a Cambell y en su búsqueda se topó conmigo. Solo se confundió. Todo fué un mal entendido Jack –

- ¡Y así de la nada te dió tremenda cachetada! ahora voy para allá para partirle toda su… -

- ¡No Jack! – ella lo detuvo antes de que saliera por la puerta de la habitación - Si vas, solo alterarías parte de los tratos que a Cambell le ha tomado años construir, no hay que complicarle más las cosas –

- ¡Tratos! ¡Tratos que involucran pegarle a mujeres! –

- Vamos Jack, tranquilízate – Rose le abrazó – además todo se arregló. El hombre ya se disculpó y Cambell también. Sólo no compliques las cosas para Cambell, prométemelo –

El enojo que Jack sentía por Cambell sobre involucrar a mujeres en asuntos políticos nunca le gustó del todo. Menos ahora que incluía a Rose y su bebé. Al final se tranquilizó y sólo porque su novia se lo había pedido.

- Deja de hacer esa cara, te quita lo guapo ¿Sabias? –

- ¡Ah, pero que cosas dices! –

Rose tomó las manos de Jack para después colocarlas en su vientre.

- Este bebé, será nuestro futuro juntos. Ya verás –

Pero Jack se preguntaba si esto del matrimonio en realidad funcionaría para ambos y recordó las palabras del cantinero en la mesa del bar:

"Casarse esta bien. No casarse esta mejor"

Pero Jack, hacía tiempo que la había elegido a ella.

* * *

><p>Y eso fue todo por hoy, no se te olvide pasar a visitarme en los enlases de arriba :D<p>

Hasta la próxima semana.


	3. Vagabundo

**Con todas las cosas que hay que hacer aquí está el tercero :D**

Gracias a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> El alcohol ha sido una escapatoria para Jack para olvidar su tortuoso pasado como niño soldado. Sin embargo, no puede olvidarse de su novia Rose.

* * *

><p>Por algún motivo las cosas se habían complicado con Rose. Ahora estaba totalmente destruido, había permanecido 3 días en el mismo lugar repugnante mientras trataba de acomodar su mundo. Quería estar lejos de todo lo que conocía. Aunque ahora no le quedaba nada, nada excepto ese anillo brillante que colgaba de su cuello y que por algún motivo no había tirado. Tenía contactos pero prefería evitarlos a toda costa. Y lo último que supo era que Snake lo buscaba, pero logró burlarlo de alguna forma. También se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo diablos había terminado al este de Europa. Y sólo sabía que apestaba a alcohol y se le confundía el cielo del piso, sus pies eran los únicos que lograban distinguir el suelo. Pero Jack trataba de recordar que lo había llevado a ese lugar, pero era inútil.<p>

- ¡Maldito alcohol de mierda, no me estas ayudando!– se dijo para si en voz alta y aventó la botella al suelo.

Luego una luz y un ruido parecido a un freno irrumpieron con su enojo. Una motocicleta que se dirigía justo al lugar donde él se encontraba casi le atropella si no se hubiera desviado de su camino. Pero por fin ésta dió a parar justo a unos centímetros de sus piernas. Cuando Jack hecho un vistazo, observo a una mujer rubia y que parecía de mayor edad.

- Oiga señora, ¿Puede ponerse en pie? – ni él podía hacerlo a veces, por eso preguntaba.

Y de pronto otro ruido lo exaltó. Eran tres sujetos que llegaban en motocicleta y que comenzaban a decir parlotería y media que él no entendía.

- Es a ella a quien buscan, yo solo soy un borra… - no termino la frase porque había sentido que el estómago se le subía a la boca

- - ¡Y a nosotros qué nos importa! un muerto mas no hará daño en este mundo –

La mujer de la motocicleta café logró recobrar un poco el sentido y alcanzó a divisar una Katana que salía de un abrigo enrollado que traía el chico rubio.

- ¡Una Katana! – ella no podía ponerse en pie

Y Jack reacciono a sus instintos más naturales.

- Atrás hijos de puta- ahora había se escuchaba más a un borracho -Aquí me los cargo a todos, incluyendo a los gemelos – su mano tambaleaba por el peso de la Katana y sus parpados abrían y cerraban con mucha rapidez

El alcohol hacia que Jack viera doble ese día, pues no había gemelos. Cuando de pronto vio que los tres tipos de las motos se lanzaron contra él con todo lo que tenían. Jack arremetió con un fino y delicado slash con la Katana y cortó una de las manos de uno de ellos. Y éste grito como nunca lo había hecho. Otro estaba mirando cómo la sangre salía a borbotones y de inmediato se paralizo, y los gemelos (que en realidad era uno) huyeron corriendo por sus vidas.

- ¡Eres un monstruo, hijo de puta! – gritó el que le había cortado la mano y se lamentó en el suelo mientras se desangraba.

Cuando recobró fuerzas para levantarse, se tentó una bolsa del pantalón que hacía bulto y saco una pistola de bajo calibre. Jack no se sorprendió y sólo se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, sabía que el chico jamás había disparado una pistola por la forma en cómo la mantenía en su mano. Y el muchacho que ahora no tenía una mano detono el arma. Dejando que la bala siguiera su curso dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hasta Jack. La bala había apenas rosando el brazo de Jack. Luego le siguieron unos ruiditos sordos y detonantes de la pistola sin municiones. El bobo sin mano seguía apretando el gatillo sin control pero, Jack se acercó al chico y lo miro de forma fría y violenta.

- Será mejor que te largues de aquí, me estas cansando – esa frase le había salido de corrido a pesar de que estaba borracho

Y el chico obediente corrió como jamás lo había hecho, sin una mano y con el susto de su vida. Al final, el estruendo de la motocicleta se difumino con el silencio de la ciudad, mientras otro de patrullas que se dirigían al lugar se hacía sonar. Jack giro en sí y corrió para auxiliar a la mujer rubia de la motocicleta café.

- ¿Está usted bien? – él la había encontrado sentada en el suelo y recargada en la pared

- Estoy bien, muchacho. ¿Qué hay de ti? –

- Yo. Estaré bien – luego lanzo un hipo provocado por la borrachera

- A ja ja. Así como estas lo dudo – le había causado gracia el hipo que el rubio había producido cuando termino de hablar

Ella se levantó poco a poco y tomo su motocicleta, hundió al pedal principal e invito al chico a subir.

- Pronto llegaran las fuerzas policiales, será mejor que vengas. Podrás descansar y sirve que aclaras tus asuntos un poco –

Jack necesitaba un descanso y lo que ella había dicho era totalmente verdad, así que rápidamente guardo su Katana en un abrigo que después enrollo y se lo colgó en la espalda sin tanto esfuerzo. Se subió a la motocicleta y esta hizo rodar sus ruedas por los callejones más angostos y oscuros. Jack tanteo su bolsillo hasta percibir que el anillo estuviese ahí todavía.

Pero por algún motivo, esa noche, mientras viajaba en esa motocicleta, se le figuró que su amor por Rose era mera cobardía. Cobardía de sí mismo y el hecho de no aceptar las cosas como en realidad eran.

- Jamás nos dijimos nuestros nombres. Mi nombre es Eva, pero dime Big Mama –

- Yo soy Jack –

- Bueno, Jack. Bienvenido a mi casa –

Una puerta se abrió al fondo de un pasillo, y a Jack le pareció largo al principio, pero después supo que se dirigían a una sección bajo tierra donde los recibieron hombres vestidos de negro y armas en las manos. Jack solo pudo relajarse cuando observo que los saludaban y ella contestaba el saludo también.

* * *

><p>No se olviden pasar por:<p>

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	4. Fulminante

**Llego el 4to capitulo: P**

Lo que están por leer me tomo tiempo escribirlo. Rehíce este capítulo como tres veces pues no me gustaba como quedaba, hasta que termine de escribirlo la última vez y me dije. Sí. Así debe quedar.

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Rose es forzada a tomar una decisión que cambiara la vida de Jack

* * *

><p>- ¿Y qué mensaje llevará el anillo de compromiso? –<p>

- - Mi amor eterno para Rose –

Cuando Big Mama lo había citado un día después, Jack se encontraba sobrio y media hora antes en el lugar donde se verían. Había permanecido sentado en una banca de iglesia, justo al frente de una escultura de una virgen blanca que lo observaba desde antes de que entrara en la capilla ornamentada; pero él jamás volteo a mirarla directamente. Él ahora estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero totalmente desecho, no pensaba en nada más que en Rose.

- Ese anillo que tanto paseas entre tus manos, debería estar en el dedo anular de una bella mujer – dijo Big Mama después de que ya tenía tiempo observándolo – ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucedió? -

Para Jack era muy difícil dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos a una persona que apenas conocía, pero sintió en esa ocasión que podía confiar plenamente en Big Mama.

- Todo fué tan rápido Big Mama, que yo simplemente no pude hacer nada – Jack dejó de pasear el anillo entre sus manos – Sólo me refugié en el alcohol y no hice caso a las señales que ella me daba – quería llorar, aunque su voz lo había delatado desde que comenzó a hablar – si tan sólo le hubiera acompañado más tiempo –

Big Mama no pudo evitar sentarse junto a él y comenzó a escucharlo.

Era un día soleado en New York, y la Señorita del aparador lo había identificado por su ropa militar desde que entró por la puerta principal de la joyería. Ella de inmediato le mostró la joya sin que él hubiera preguntado antes. Cuando Jack vió el anillo se maravilló y pensó que a Rose le encantaría. Ese día de aniversario le propondría matrimonio en la intimidad de su apartamento, donde los dos estaban viviendo.

Cuando llegó al edificio de departamentos, primero tenía que registrar su entrada con el administrador, cruzar un pasillo largo hasta el elevador, teclear el número 9 y mientras subía, debía preparar la entrada al departamento. Se preguntaba si tenía que llegar como normalmente lo hacía o primero darle las rosas que llevaba para ella o disfrazarle la verdad para que después Rose descubriera de que se trataba todo. Él quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Pero no tenía claro como lo haría cuando la viera a la cara. Así que solo le quedaba pensar seguir pensando mientras se firmaba el diario de registro de entradas y salidas en la administración del edificio de departamentos.

- ¡Vaya, joven Jack, ahora viene muy elegante, de blanco! – a la administradora del lugar le gustaba mantener conversación con sus inquilinos

- - Hoy es el día especial, Señora March –

- ¡Oh! Hoy es el día. Pues que gran sorpresa se llevará Rosemary. ¡Felicidades para ambos!–

- - Gracias, Señora March – Jack comenzaba a ponerse nervioso

- - Déjeme decirle algo antes de que suba con su novia. Se acuerda del joven que le platique hace unas semanas atrás.

- - Claro, ¿Que con eso? – se inquieto

- - Pues llegó hace como una hora, no ha bajado, debo suponer que aún está con su novia en su departamento. No se alarme, Rose dijo que era un hombre de negocios de su trabajo, nada más. –

- - ¡Un hombre de negocios! Ok, Señora March, entonces debo subir ahora –

- - Ándele, y bonitas rosas –

A Jack se le dibujó una línea en el entrecejo y corrió para alcanzar el elevador que estaba a punto de cerrarse. Se le cruzaron tantas cosas en esos segundos dentro del elevador que, no podía concebir una sola idea sobre cómo le propondría matrimonio a Rose, mejor dicho, ni se acordó de ello. Cuando el numeral superior del elevador marco el piso 9, Jack ni esperó a que las puertas abrieran completamente, solo salió lo más rápido que pudo. Camino todo el pasillo hasta el fondo y giro a la izquierda, sacó sus llaves y su mano con la llave principal se quedó suspendida en el aire. La puerta estaba entre abierta. Y de inmediato tomó su arma del fondo del saco blanco. Dejó las rosas en la entrada, justo en el suelo y comenzó a entrar sigilosamente. El pasillo estrecho de entrada daba directamente a la sala pequeña de caoba y cojinetes blancos que ambos habían comprado y vió a Rose de espaldas a él, sentada en uno de los sillones de madera, llorando. Jack miró para ambos lados, se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a guardar la pistola para atender a su novia.

- ¡Rose! ¿Qué te sucede? – aún estaba alerta y después trató de abrazarla

- - ¡Jack, apártate de mí! – sus manos lo trataron de alejar pero Jack la sostenía fuertemente

- - ¡Rose, por Dios, cálmate! Cuéntame que está sucediendo, ¿Hay alguien más aquí? –

- - ¡Que te alejes de mí, Jack! Yo no quiero que mueras, yo no quiero… –

- - ¡Pero qué diablos te pasa Rose! –

- - ¿Por qué vienes de blanco? ¿Por qué estás tan arreglado? – ella de pronto se tranquilizó y lo miro con ojos llorosos

Jack había terminado abrazándola para que se calmara y se preguntó si era buen momento para decirle, pero no lo hizo.

- La administradora me dijo que había alguien aquí, el… –

- - Ya se fué Jack – Rose seguía llorando y de pronto se levantó con mucha rapidez, empujando a Jack al suelo

La mirada que Jack veía en Rose desde el suelo, no se parecía a la Rose que él conocía. Ella se veía perdida y mantenía la vista en él sin ni si quiera parpadear. Y cuando Jack la observo bien, ella tenía una gran mancha de sangre en su vestido y también hileras de sangre que le salían de entre las piernas. Después lo que sus oídos escucharon, lo marcaría para siempre.

- Aborté Jack – había frialdad en su voz – lo dejé en el baño –

Y un silencio inundó por completo la sala, seguido de un desplome de emociones internas y externas en ambos. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó a Jack y después agachó la mirada. Su traje blanco estaba manchado de sangre también, con la sangre de Rose y de su hijo que ella había abortado. Se tentó el pecho y formo un puño con su mano. Y así como si nada, lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a salir sin ningún permiso. Rose por su parte, lo miraba desde arriba y comenzó a reír sin control.

- ¡Jajajaja Jack, Jack! -

- - Rose, ¿Qué te pasa? – Jack miró a Rose

- - ¡Jajajaja! Sí que eres un inútil Jack. Ni siquiera sabes cuidar de una mujer. Quiero que te vayas lejos –

- - ¡Pero qué cosas estás diciendo! – él le había gritado

- - ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí! porque no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida, ¡Lárgate Jack! –

Las piernas de Jack no le respondieron sino hasta que ella comenzó a sacudirlo con montones de reclamos y culpándolo de todo lo que había sucedido. Hasta que la cajita del anillo cayó al suelo. Rose se había detenido y vió el cubito forrado de cuero rojo. Ella lo levanto y cuando lo abrió, un anillo plateado y brillante se asomaba en un colchoncito azul platinado. Rose rompió en un llanto histérico, recogió la cajita y se la aventó a Jack mientras lo encaminaba hasta la puerta del departamento.

- ¡Bravo querida Rose, hiciste un magnífico trabajo! –

Antón escuchó todo el alboroto y ahora salía aplaudiéndole a Rose desde la bañera principal. Observo a Rose en la puerta sollozando y lamentándose de todo lo que había hecho. Pero él se quedó ahí, hasta que ella se cansó y terminara durmiendo en el suelo frío.

- Es hora de irnos querida, que mis jefes están ansiosos de verte –Antón la tomó en brazos para llevársela lo más lejos que pudiera de Jack

* * *

><p>Gracias a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica<p>

No se olviden pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	5. Sin Sigilo

**Llego el 5to capitulo**

Una disculpa por la tardanza, estaba en otros mundos y entras aventuras. Pero estoy de vuelta :D

Espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Jack se infiltra por primera vez en el área 51 para rescatar a la hija de Olga

* * *

>Capítulo 5 – Sin Sigilo<p>- La niña está en el área 51, Raiden. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a ese lugar sólo? –<p>

- Sí Big Mama. Además usted ya hizo suficiente con la información y el apoyo que recibiré al llegar allá –

- Supongo que no te haré cambiar de opinión, sobre llevar a algunos hombres contigo –

- Sé cuidarme solo, Big Mama – Raiden extendió la mano a Big Mama – Gracias por todo, regresaré para ayudarle con su encargo, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado – y se dispuso a tomar el avión Kay-013 que lo esperaba para partir al Desierto de Nevada en los EUA.

El avión despegó a su misión donde simplemente lo dejarían a las afueras del desierto y después seguiría a pie hasta el punto de encuentro donde lo esperaría un carro militar que lo ayudaría a infiltrarse en el área 51. Pero las cosas comenzaron a complicarse desde que trataban de evitar el hexágono de radiofrecuencia del que su piloto tenía conocimiento. Luego decidió que lo dejarían un más lejos de donde se tenía previsto. Para cuando Jack se preparaba para salir del avión, él había escuchado de su piloto que debía dirigirse al noroeste hasta encontrar una bandera roja pegada en una cerca y un militar llegaría a hacerle una señal en tres tiempos. Después lo despidió con un "Que Dios te acompañe". Jack se colocó bien la manta de camuflaje óptico y se cercioró de que todo estuviera bien. Su piloto comenzó a contar, tres, dos, uno y la silla salió disparada del avión. Y así sin previo aviso el Kay-013 de donde había salido, recibió un disparo directo en el ala derecha que lo hizo caer en picada hasta el suelo. Jack se encontraba respirando frenéticamente mientras se precipitaba al suelo a gran velocidad y al mismo tiempo preguntándose si lo habían visto salir disparado el mismo avión ahora hecho añicos en medio del desierto. Pero no le quedaba de otra más que llegar a tierra para poder ocultarse en algún lugar.

Cuando ya se encontraba a salvo, se había escondido bajo la arena suelta del desierto por toda la noche. Big Mama le dio instrucciones de quedarse en un mismo lugar ya que la mayor actividad era cuando la luna aparecía en el cielo. Y durante el día debía de ser muy precavido. Y si quería infiltrarse en una de las bases más protegidas y vigiladas de los Estados Unidos debía hacer uso de todo lo que había aprendido. Y después recordó a George (Solidus Snake).

- Hijo, cuando haces una misión de infiltración, debes ser la sombra del enemigo aunque no exista nada para ocultarte – George Sears daba instrucciones mientras entrenaba a Jack en el campamento para niños soldado - ¡Así como lo hiciste hace un momento lograras que te maten antes de que alguien saque una pistola! ¡Maldición! Ahora levántate y comienza otra vez, desde el inicio. Pero esta vez no me defraudes -

Ese día no lo defraudo, lo había hecho bien. Mucho mejor de lo que George se imaginó. El chico tenía talento a pesar de que los nervios le ganaran en muchas ocasiones.

Luego el sabor de la pólvora le vino en su lengua como un relámpago, quiso apartar la idea concentrándose en el campo de batalla. Y así, Durante su espera, se había encontrado a algunos soldados bajar y subir a algunos vehículos, pero ninguno parecía ser el de su contacto. Con sus binoculares giro más a la derecha y observo una bandera roja amarrada en una cerca, ese era el mensaje que había estado esperando. Pero no había señales de que lo esperaban desde hace 20 minutos y el calor era insoportable. Finalmente pasaron 3 horas más bajo el sol y por fin su ánimo subió pues miro a un vehículo estacionarse a un lado de la bandera roja y después a un militar bajar del carro. Esté se recargó en la malla metálica con un arma en brazos y sacó una lámpara. Uno, dos y tres flashazos rápidos. ¡Esa era la señal!, pero no le gano la impaciencia. Tomo su lamparita y flasheo tres veces. Y el soldado recargado en la cerca volvió a responder con tres luces seguidas. Jack se hizo visible.

- ¡Hey! ¡Espera ahí!, ¿Cuál es el código? –

- Me huelen los pies –

- Ajajajaja, ya sabía que eras tú. Sube al vehículo, mi nombre es Boris –

El acento ruso del militar le pareció extraño, pero se acostumbró rápido. Dentro del vehículo militar, Jack se vistió con el traje militar que Boris le había traído y tomo una hoja con números y nombres con fotografía que debía aprender rápido si quería hacerse pasar por uno de los militares en el área 51.

- Sabes, decidí ayudarte en esta misión porque conocía a Olga y a su padre, lo estoy haciendo por ellos dos a pesar de que ya estoy retirado del campo de batalla– su voz se escuchó triste – Big Mama me contó y con mucho gusto acepté –

Boris le había contado gran parte de lo que el sentía al ayudarlo en rescatar a la hija de Olga y que si lo lograba o no, él estaba orgulloso de Raiden por hacer lo que Olga le había confiado aunque ella estuviera muerta. Raiden no dijo mucho pues debía aprenderse rápido una lista de nombres y números para no fallar. Después de una hora y media llegaron a la puerta principal, el sol ya se había ocultado y muchos soldados se encontraban abordando coches militares por todas partes. Poco después los detuvieron para una inspección de rutina. Cuando los dejaron entrar, Boris dirigió el vehículo hasta una entrada bajo tierra y comenzó a estacionarlo.

- Raiden, tienes un comunicador de frecuencia alta en tu bolsillo derecho. Con el puedes hablarme cuando quieras, a partir de aquí nos separaremos. Los de tu uniforme van a la sección del este, donde se encuentran científicos que esperan material de apoyo. Seguro encontrarás que hacer –

Raiden se despidió de Boris y comenzó su misión por el área 51. Y no había caminado unos 3 metros cuando alguien le dirigió la palabra.

- ¡Hey Soldado! –

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook<p>

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	6. Decisiones con el corazón

**Llego el 6to **

Volví a rehacer este capítulo dos veces por que algunas ideas no se lograban entender del todo, espero les guste. Además se hizo más interesante. Disfrútenlo XD

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Rose cuenta cómo fueron sus días después de que Jack ya no se encontraba para protegerla.

* * *

><p>Las decisiones tomadas con el corazón, siempre traen problemas. Inclusive llegan a destruir vidas enteras si no se toman las precauciones necesarias antes de actuar. Desgraciadamente las que vienen del corazón por lo general son espontáneas o tomadas a la fuerza. Es lo que sucedió con Rose.<p>

Ella soñaba con Jack esa tarde, soñaba como lo había tratado la última vez que lo miró. Todo lo que le había dicho que no era cierto. Y desde ese fatídico día, había comenzado a dolerle el estómago con mucha frecuencia. Rose se palpaba su vientre muchas veces y se preocupaba por el bebé. En verdad quería que ese niño o niña naciera para hacer feliz a su futuro padre. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, cambiaron tanto, que ahora temía que en verdad sucediera un aborto espontáneo. La idea se la habían plantado en la cabeza como si de un dardo se tratase. Pero qué oportunidad tenía ahora que se encontraba en un hospital controlado por Los Patriotas.

- Póngase cómoda señora. Ahora sabremos el por qué son esos dolores en su vientre –

La doctora la examinaba mientras tomaba una jeringa de una charolita de plata que iban trayendo. Comenzó a prepararla y una enfermera comenzó a esculcar en las ropas de Rose para dejar expuesto su estómago ahora a un más abultado. De pronto sintió un piquete incómodo. La doctora ahora sacaba una muestra de líquido amniótico.

- Pero, ¿Qué está haciendo? – y Rose callo profundamente dormida

- Con esto realizaremos estudios más complejos … -

Cuando volvió en sí por segunda vez, Rose se sintió mareada y con nauseas. Las enfermeras la sostenían de los brazos mientras ella gritaba que le dolía el vientre.

- Pero que están haciendo ¡Por Dios, JACK! – Rose miro su vientre y observo como la piel de su estómago se levantaba frenéticamente -¡Mi bebé, dejen a mi bebé! – volvió a sentir las náuseas pero ahora con mareos

La última aguja que sintió hizo que Rose callera desmayada sin aviso. Un doctor que no conocía se le había acercado e inyectado una sustancia en el estómago. Poco después sin que se diera cuenta había extraído sangre del bebé de Rose.

- ¿Cómo se siente? – una doctora se había acercado a Rose

- No, no recuerdo que sucedió. ¡Oh, había un doctor y … –

- Fue un desmayo, callo de las escaleras mientras descansaba en su departamento. Debió haber soñado. Ahora debe tomar reposo. Nosotras la cuidaremos – la enfermera cobijo a Rose con la manta blanca de la camilla de enfermería

Rose escucho un sonido leve, como a un bip por unos instantes. Un bip que desaparecía poco a poco y luego volvía con un sonido perfectamente audible. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y observo una luz brillante que provenía del techo.

- Doctor, ella está despertando –

- Inyéctele anestesia, aun no terminamos –

Por más que trataba Rose, no podía mover su cuerpo, no le respondía a pesar de todos sus intentos y las palabras que trataba de pronunciar no producían sonido alguno. Ella estaba en un quirófano con su vientre abierto y los doctores haciendo estudios a su bebé. No soporto la idea y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero fueron en vano porque ningún doctor y ninguna enfermera escucharon nada.

- Mi bebe, necesito saber cómo está mi bebé – Rose comenzó a llorar mientras una enfermera le inyectaba anestesia

La puerta del quirófano se abrió y unos soldados entraron.

– ¡La hemos localizado, Comandante! ¡Arriba las manos! ¡Arriba o disparamos –

Los doctores y enfermeras levantaron sus manos mientras algunos soldados los esposaban y doctores socorrían a Rose.

- Traigan todo el equipo, está muy mal. Operaremos desde aquí. Soldados resguarden el área, nosotros nos encargaremos – el doctor que ayudaría a Rose era muy parecido a Jack, cabello rubio, delgado y alto. Sintió como la mano de Rose tocaba su mano mientras observaba sus signos vitales.

- ¡Jack! Nuestro bebé, ¿Cómo está? Jack -

Y Rose cayó en un profundo sueño. Donde Jack estaba con ella recibiendo a su bebe recién nacido.

Roy Campbell había organizado una redada en el hospital donde se encontraba Rose para sacarla de ese lugar, donde hacían operaciones clandestinas y otras más de experimentación con humanos. Después las cosas se complicaron para Campbell y su familia por lo que tuvo que tomar algunos sacrificios de su parte. Comenzó a gestionar en cubierto las operaciones militares que le tocaban como Comandante desde una posición no revelada y decirle a Rose que debía permanecer oculta hasta que naciera su hijo y las cosas se calmaran un poco. Como ella no encontró alguna otra opción a su problema para mantener a su hijo a salvo, optó por aceptar los tratos de Campbell que incluían mentiras, por lo menos hasta que ella encontrara una brecha en el futuro para poder enmendar las cosas que había hecho. Rose tenía esperanzas de que volvería a ver a Jack algún día, y que él la perdonaría.

Poco después Roy termino por perder contacto con su familia al saberse que estaba viviendo con Rose, y lo tomaron mal sin que Campbell pudiera dar explicación alguna sobre lo que pasaba.

- Campbell – dijo Rose mientras servía café para él

- Si, Rose –

- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Jack? –

- No, Snake y Otacon no saben nada aún –

Cambell había enviado a Snake a buscar a Jack hace unos meses atrás, pero éste no lo encontró por ningún lado. Sus compañeros temían lo peor. A Rose le había mentido sobre dónde se encontraba y había falsificado documentos para que creyera que él estaba bien, pero la verdad era que a ningún soldado de los que comandaba tenían la menor idea de donde se encontraba. Él bebé de Rose y Raiden, ya había nacido. Era un varón bastante carismático y crecía con educación, como a Jack le hubiera gustado que fuese.

- ¿Crees que Jack, esté bien? – Rose se mostraba preocupada. Y comenzaba a sospechar de que Campbell no era del todo sincero

- Él sabe cuidarse solo Rose, debes tenerle algo de confianza –

- Pero, le dije cosas horribles. Y me preocupa. Además no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Antón en el hospital de donde me rescataste –

- ¿Viste a Antón? ¿Qué cosa te dijo ese hombre? -

Cuando Rose se encontraba en el hospital de Los Patriotas, Antón no paraba de decirle que mataría a Jack si lo veía cerca del hospital. Que sería como quitarle un dulce a un bebé y que sólo le pondría una bala en la cabeza y todo se habría terminado. Pero él no quería terminar tan rápido, deseaba verlo sufrir por algún motivo y Rose lo veía en sus ojos de asesino.

- Rose, sabes que yo te quiero ¿Verdad? – le había dicho Antón que ya no parecía ser el mismo – Pero Jack, debe morir -

Rose jamás correspondió sus sentimientos, siempre le tuvo un miedo incontrolable y más aún, cuando se portaba como un maniático frente a ella.

Luego contó a Campbell el apodo de matón de Antón. Y ella recordó las palabras exactas de aquel día donde lo vio por última vez.

- ¿Sabes cómo me llaman querida? "El carnicero del área 51" -

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook<p>

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	7. Basil A

**¡Llego el 7mo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Raiden se infiltra dentro del área 51 para buscar a Sunny y encuentra a una Cyborg llamada Basil A ¿Podrá confiar en ella?

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 – Basil A<strong>

- ¡Soldado, lleve algunas cajas a la sección del este con la doctora Namiko Grey! Y que sea rápido, le urge el medicamento –

- ¡Sí Comandante! – Raiden lo había identificado bien

Tomó la caja y se la llevó con cuidado hasta la sección del este. La caja contenía medicamentos y muy probablemente estaban en botellitas de vidrio delicadas. Así que las transportó con cuidado. Cuando llegó observó que era el lugar de la zona de experimentación de narcóticos potentes por el olor al cruzar la puerta, y que en ese lugar sometían a animales y a las personas a drogas para averiguar su efecto inmediato. Raiden sabía algo de esas drogas y el efecto que causaba beber aunque sea 1 miligramo del supuesto medicamento.

La doctora Namiko Grey era quien apoyaba esos experimentos, pero no los aplicaba en seres de cuerpo biológico, sino más bien en máquinas con composición mecánica y órganos sintéticos. El efecto tardaba más tiempo, pero los resultados eran los mismos. Lo que ella buscaba era el efecto contrario, inhabilitar por completo la sensibilidad del placebo. Y por algún motivo no podía llegar al resultado que ella quería.

- El problema siempre está en que los órganos sintéticos se crearon a base de que absorbieran los nutrientes, como lo hace un humano cuando come algo – se decía para sí.

Raiden había llegado con la caja y la dejó en la mesa donde Namiko le había indicado a señas. Ella de inmediato se acercó con una navaja y perforó la caja con un corte rápido y preciso. Rápidamente saco un frasquito de vidrio y colocó una jeringa para absorber todo el líquido. Luego de un movimiento de muñeca lo había inyectado en algo que tenía sobre una mesa de quirófano. No pasó un minuto y lo que estaba en la mesa comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, Namiko dió unos pasos hacia atrás y soltó la jeringa dejándola caer al suelo.

- Adiós querido hijo – Namiko susurró

Raiden se quedó inmovilizado, tratando de entender que había pasado. Y prefirió salir por donde llego.

- Espera soldado, ¿No piensas ayudarme a llevar a Basil N a los desechos? –

- Con gusto la ayudaré, Doctora – el regresó.

Raiden se acercó a la mesa de quirófano y lo que vió lo impresionó, había una máquina pequeña, con piernas y manos, de complexión delgada y una cabeza en color negro profundo, y en vez de rostro había una gran "N" dibujada en color rojo. Raiden tomó el robot y se le figuró a un cuerpo humano pequeño, por el peso. Se preguntó ¿Qué cosa era en realidad? Pues había partes que parecían humanas si es que, hubieran tenido el color indicado de la piel. Luego simplemente siguió las indicaciones de Namiko esa noche y lo dirigió al "lugar de los desechos", como ella lo llamaba.

- Soló aviéntalo junto con los demás – ella no mostró sentimientos

- Doctora Grey, ¿Otro experimento fallido? – un viejo al que Raiden no recordaba su nombre, se acercó.

- Sí General, pero se solucionará pronto –

- Bueno esperemos que así sea, tengo noticias del cuarto 099. La niña ha terminado de programar las últimas líneas de código –

- ¡Vaya, esa chiquilla sí que nos ha servido de mucho! ahora estoy muy ocupada con los Basil. Mandaré al soldado con Basil A, para que vaya a ver a la niña y que después descanse, ya tendré tiempo para verla el día de mañana – ella dió la orden y el soldado obedeció de inmediato

Cuando Raiden se encontraba en el área de informática no dejaba de pensar en la niña de la misión y en cómo le haría para encontrarla, pero a quien podría preguntarle.

- Boris, aquí Raiden –

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dió gusto saber del muchacho

- ¿Sabes algo sobre donde podría encontrarse la niña de Olga? –

- Uhm, bueno, en realidad no mucho. Sólo sé que Los Patriotas la tienen aquí como niña prodigio, sobre qué cosas haga, no lo sé –

Raiden agradeció a Boris y colgó la llamada rápido. Alguien venía hacia él. Y cuando vió de quién se trataba, le sorprendió demasiado, pero se aguantó su asombro. Una máquina que le sobrepasaba en estatura de color negro, muy parecida a Basil N, se presentó identificándose como Basil A. La máquina humanoide le preguntó su código de soldado y después hizo una búsqueda interna rápida. Cuando el robot confirmó quien era, le hizo otra pregunta, sobre ¿Quién le había enviado? A lo que contesto. – La Doctora Grey - Luego le siguieron preguntas de rutina. Raiden después, se limitó a seguir a Basil A hasta un cuarto donde una niña de cabellos platinados dormía arriba de un teclado de computadora.

- Ahora puede llevársela a su habitación, la señorita Namiko dió esa orden – le dijo la voz robótica de Basil A

Raiden la tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta donde Basil A lo esperaba, luego el robot apuntó a la derecha, y al fondo había un cuarto iluminado con luz blanca, donde se la llevó hasta ese lugar. Y la recostó sobre la camita que ahí había terminado por colocarle una manta para que no tuviera frío. Basil A observaba a Raiden, aprendiendo como la maquina autodidacta que era. Raiden salió de la habitación y Basil A aun le esperaba.

- Usted soldado, la cuidará esta noche. Su nombre es 9, la llamaron así porque es el fututo de nuestra nación. Si interfiere con eso, no dudaremos en usar la fuerza bruta. ¿Comprendió Soldado? –

- Si –

- Y una cosa más, ella es la niña que busca soldado, la hija de Olga Gurlukovich – Basil A dio media vuelta y prosiguió a retirarse

- ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que yo… - se detuvo – Quise decir ¿Quién eres? – Raiden se sorprendió ante esas palabras

- Mi nombre soldado es Basil A, un cyborg reprogramado para servir de niñera de la niña prodigio de Los Patriotas. Pero aun así, sigo manteniendo cierto nivel de auto conciencia. Yo como tú, no estoy de acuerdo en cómo la explotan en este lugar –

Esas palabras le sonaron más humanas a Raiden que las de una máquina. Y simplemente permaneció ahí parado hasta que Basil A no lograba verse por el pasillo. Luego decidió quedarse en la entrada de la habitación de 9 durante la noche, haciendo guardia. Mientras le echaba vistazos continuos, asegurándose de que aún seguiría dormida. Suspirando y preguntándose cómo le haría para sacarla del área más protegida del planeta ahora que ya la había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook<p>

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


	8. Cuarto 099

**¡8vo! Y mi penosa decisión.**

En este capítulo encontraran a un Raiden más humano y tierno también. Tuve problemas en descifrar que edad tendría Sunny cuando Raiden la rescata del área 51 por los acontecimientos en la línea de Metal Gear, pero más o menos di con la edad. Es una lástima que los dibujos de Yoji Shinkawa que encontré de Raiden con Sunny en brazos no concuerden en nada con lo que leerán a continuación. Pero me hubiera encantado escribir este capítulo con Sunny de bebé y Raiden rescatándola mientras la carga en su espalda o brazos, ese hubiera sido un gran capitulo. Espero les guste lo que hice para ustedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong> Sunny y Raiden se conocen con un simple apretón de manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – Cuarto 099<strong>

- Tengo supervisando a esa niña desde que me la encomendaron hace 5 años Basil A. Por eso te cree a ti, para que la hicieras de madre. Pero lo que ahora veo en ese video no lo soporto – Namiko se llevó una mano a su rostro - Es la primera vez que lo veo en un soldado de esta área – se apartó de la pantalla y se dispuso a revisar los registros diarios de Basil A

- El soldado la trata como si fuera su propia hija – Basil A miraba atenta el video de seguridad del cuarto de 9

- ¡Exacto! Ese soldado acomodó a 9 como cuando mi padre lo hacía conmigo – los recuerdos hacían enredaderas en su mente

Namiko era una persona que vivía feliz junto a su padre en el pasado, antes de que ella lo matará después de que el mató a su madre mientras dormía y le había inyectado una solución a base de amoniaco, cuando aún era niña. Ella no soportaba que su madre no se diera cuenta que su padre le engañaba con otra mujer.

- Bueno, lo de madre nunca se me dio y jamás lo seré –

Namiko se levantó rápido como acostumbraba a hacerlo y después comenzó a lanzar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Basil A solo observaba cómo su creadora perdía toda la cordura.

A eso de las cuatro con veinte minutos, a Raiden le ganaba el sueño, pero se mantenía despierto a un lado de la puerta donde había dejado a la niña acostada. Hechó un vistazo y la niña aún seguía allí, pero con la manta en el suelo. El entró para volverla a acomodar en la cama. Tomo sus piernitas, las coloco en el colchoncito para después poner sus manitas alrededor de la manta suavecita. Y se dispuso a regresar a su lugar de guardia en silencio después de haber bostezado por tercera vez esa madrugada.

La niña había abierto sus ojos desde antes que el entrara y de inmediato los había cerrado para que el soldado no se diera cuenta que estaba despierta. Jamás alguien la había acomodado en su cama de esa forma, con delicadeza y, a ella le gustó tanto, que pudo sonreír por primera vez mientras él no la veía.

Media hora más tarde se levantó sin que el soldado se diera cuenta y se puso detrás de la puerta que permanecía entre abierta. Por algún motivo, tenía ganas de conocer a ese hombre que la había tratado tan bien, pero al mismo tiempo. Tenía miedo. Se preguntaba si él resultaría ser como todos los demás, donde al principio se mostraban amables y luego ya no les interesa más platicar con ella, y quizá el nuevo soldado también se olvidaría de ella después de que terminara su trabajo, y todo para que pudiera descansar e irse, dejándola al cuidado de Basil A como siempre. Pero algo le decía que ésta vez no se trataba de un soldado malhumorado. Así que decidió acercarse a la puerta en silencio y extender con cuidado su manita hasta tocar la del soldado.

Raiden al sentir que algo frio le tocaba la mano se sobresaltó, y hecho un vistazo con un giro rápido de cabeza. Luego observó entre la puerta un cuerpecito obscuro y unos ojos marrones, claros y redondos que resaltaban de entre la obscuridad. Luego, entró en razón de que se trataba de la niña que cuidaba.

- ¡Uff, tremendo susto me has sacado! –

- Umm, yo, yo …umm – ella tartamudeó y corrió a hacerse bolita en un rincón de la cama, después tomo la mantita blanca que tenía en su cama y se la puso encima

- Espera, solo me confundí – Raiden abrió toda la puerta – Es solo que pensaba en una película que había visto hace unos días sobre extraterrestres y, la verdad es que me he confundido un po… -

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo… no soy… uno de esos – su voz se escuchó muy bajita, ella seguía dentro de la mantita – Ellos no existen -

- ¡¿A no?! entonces ¿Porque te escondes? –

La niña asomó su cabeza de entre la manta que la cubría desde el rincón y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Porque, usted… umm también me… ha asustado. Ajajajá – ella rió y por dentro se sentía feliz de platicar con alguien después de 3 meses sin tener contacto directo con un humano

- Entonces estamos a mano, ¿No crees? – Raiden se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano

- ¿! Uh!? – ella no comprendió por que él había extendido su brazo

Raiden tomo la manita de la niña con cuidado y la estrechó con la de él. Le explicó que era un saludo, que cuando alguien se conoce por primera vez debías estrechar la mano de esa persona. Que servía como un ritual de iniciación para platicar sobre cualquier tema. Y poco después ella había extendido su brazo de inmediato y apretó la mano de Raiden lo más fuerte que pudo. Luego volvió a reír y sonreírle.

- Mi nombre es Jack, pero me dicen Raiden. Señorita, mucho gusto en conocerla. Y ¿Cuál es su nombre? – dijo muy cortésmente

- 9 –

- ¿¡Un numero!? ¿De verdad te llamas así? -

- Aja –

- Vamos a tener que buscarte otro nombre –

- ¿Cómo? –

- No, nada. No me hagas caso –

Raiden hizo que 9 le contara sobre su vida en el área 51. Ella tartamudeaba mucho y muchas veces solía trabarse en las palabras, pero ayudo corrigiéndola cada vez que no podía pronunciar bien las palabras. Después ella agradecía con una risita coqueta.

9 apenas tenía 7 años de edad cuando Raiden la conoció por primera vez en esa habitación. Era una niña que sabía sobre el lenguaje de las computadoras a la perfección desde que tenía memoria. Ella también le había dicho que, fué el primer lenguaje que aprendió y después comenzó a hablar idioma humano. Luego comenzó a decir que semanalmente la ingresaban dentro de un laboratorio, donde le ponían algo en la cabeza y la conectaban a una máquina para sincronizar las líneas de código que ella había programado durante cinco días en su mente.

- Hoy… por la noche… toca que me conecten… a la computadora central – 9 no se veía feliz

Ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo por contarle su vida estos años. Y a Raiden no le agradaba que una niña no estuviera contacto con otros niños y además no aprendiera a jugar. Por lo que ahora estaba más decidido a sacarla sea como sea. Él la miró, y su carita hizo que se enamorara por completo de su pequeñez. Ella había terminado durmiendo en sus brazos tranquilamente, acomodada a la perfección como si fuera su propia hija. Después recordó a Rose y a su bebé que nunca nació. Acaricio la frentecita de 9 y pensó que, justo ahora tendría más o menos su edad, si es que un año menos. Se preguntó si las cosas mejorarían para ella si lograba sacarla del lugar. Pero inmediatamente algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando miró al horizonte de la habitación las paredes estaban hechas de acero y forradas a medio terminar de una delicada hoja de madera.

- ¿Cuántos fríos debiste pasar? Así como yo cuando era niño – se preguntó para sí mismo. Y volvió a recordar el motivo del por cuál estaba aquí.

- Prometo sacarte de este lugar aunque me cueste la vida –

Después un rayo de sol entró por la habitación desde una ventanita en la parte superior de la pared que miraba. El rayito de sol poco a poco comenzó a iluminar el cuarto hasta que encontró lugar en el rostro de 9. A Raiden le pareció una imagen hermosa y delicada y en ese momento se le ocurrió el nombre que le quedaría a la niña.

- Sunny. Te llamaré Sunny – y le sonrió

Sunny mientras dormía, le dedicó a Raiden entre sueños una sonrisa mientras soñaba con el rostro de su madre quien la arrullaba en sus brazos cuando era un bebé.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de escribirme a hikaruhorunobu en Facebook<p>

Gracias especiales a: Rubí por la revisión ortográfica

No se olviden de pasar por:

Raiden – MGR : raidenfans

Db: gallery/51917414/MGFiles-Last-Recovered


End file.
